


【井贤朱白】罗马一夜 One Night in Rome

by 933416408



Series: 【井贤】 [2]
Category: RPS, 我的真朋友 | Wǒ de Zhēn Péngyou (TV), 骗爱天团 | The Fraud Love Group (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/933416408/pseuds/933416408
Summary: 穿越 沙雕 没逻辑 不上升不是水仙！不是水仙！不是水仙！没有3P/4P没有换妻（夫）！我就是想让北北亲一亲那么好亲的嘴！





	【井贤朱白】罗马一夜 One Night in Rome

白宇在沙发上睁开眼睛的时候有点懵逼，一个跟自己长得一模一样的男的俯身看着他。他四处望了望，波西米亚风格的睡裤搭在沙发靠背上，不远处画架上还摆着一副画了一半的画，眼前的人梳着凌乱的齐刘海，看样子是杨修贤没跑了。

哦豁，这是穿越了。白宇绝望的想。

“啧，我这辈子最大的遗憾，就是亲不到我自己的嘴。”杨修贤开口就把白宇吓了一跳，“你给我亲一口呗。”

白宇条件反射的抱住自己瘦弱的胸口，“你你你你别过来啊。”

“宝贝，你看咱俩长这么像，这是缘分，你就给我亲一口，我体验体验……”

“谁是你宝贝，你得管我叫爸爸！”

“啧，脾气还挺爆……”杨修贤伸手捏住了白宇的下巴，“这样吧，别的我也不会，让我亲一口，你想学撩妹还是撩汉，我使出毕生绝学教你！”

“……”白宇寻思了一下，杨修贤大概是他演过最骚包的角色了，著名PUA艺术家，情商爆棚，百撩百中。虽然白宇自认不需要学什么撩汉撩妹，学学怎么翻身做攻倒是未尝不可，于是十分心动。“我有男朋友我撩什么汉？！”

“啧啧啧~”杨修贤露出了一脸我都懂的表情，笑得格外不怀好意。

“那什么……”白宇咽了咽口水，话还没出口脸就红了，“你能教我怎么……在上面……么？”

“没问题！现在坐在你面前的是燕城总攻杨修贤大帅比，first of his name, maker of love, breaker of chains, the unbent.”杨修贤边说边抛了个媚眼，这一大串英文把白宇唬得一愣一愣的。

“那先说好啊……，你只许亲嘴……”

杨修贤比了个OK俯身就亲。又弹又软的嘴唇覆上来，先是在白宇的嘴唇上磨蹭了几下，然后那两片湿润柔软的唇瓣轻轻噙住他的唇珠慢慢吮咬，接着柔滑的舌头伸了出来，来回舔弄着他的嘴唇。

白宇紧咬着牙关，满脑子想的都是他怎么这么会亲，我的嘴怎么这么好亲，我的天啊我在想什么，亲自己算不算出轨，我龙哥今天洗头发的时候水会不会发绿。

杨修贤舔了半天也没能撬开白宇的齿关，于是在那丰盈的下唇上咬了一口，悻悻的松开了嘴。

“原来这么好亲，难怪井然天天抱着我啃。”杨修贤摸着下巴笑了笑。

“……！”白宇以为自己听错了。“你说谁？！”

“井然啊……”

这时，门锁忽然响了。

“卧槽这什么情况？！”

“卧槽怎么说曹操曹操到？！”

“啪嗒……”井然刚买的晚餐汤汤水水撒了一地。

“阿贤……”

白宇抬起头，看见门口顶着他龙哥的脸，扎了个小揪揪的井设计师眼圈红了。

“……”白宇此时觉得自己才是那个翻不出他龙哥手掌心的猴儿，并且开始思考这是穿到了一个什么平行宇宙。

“然然你听我解释……”杨修贤舔舔嘴唇，口水把嫩红的嘴唇涂得亮晶晶的。“我不认识他……”

“……？”白宇心说你这么解释不是更乱了吗？！

井然的一滴热泪bia唧一下就落在了地上。“阿贤，我以为……”

“……？？？”井然这么爱哭的吗？白宇前阵子忙着拍戏，还没来得及追剧。此刻他大脑转得飞快，心想，哭唧唧的井然一定是被杨修贤按在床上酱酱酿酿的那个，顿时觉得出了一口恶气，祭出了精神胜利法——我压不了我龙哥，让我们修贤压一压井然也是一样的！

回过神来，白宇马上帮着杨修贤开始安慰小哭包：“井然你好。我是白宇，是个演员。说出来你可能不信，我穿越了……”

井然湿漉漉的大眼睛眨巴眨巴，让白宇想起镇魂营业期时井然上身的他龙哥。大美人眼波流转，顾盼生辉，低眉浅笑间把白宇哄上了床，吃干抹净。

等等，怎么有一种不祥的预感……？

不管了，我可以受，我儿子必须攻！白宇心想。

白宇其实也不知道自己是怎么穿越的，只好如实交代。一番话讲完三个人面面相觑，谁也不知道怎么才能让白宇穿回去。

晚饭后，井然细心的把客厅的沙发床给白宇铺好，让他先暂时将就一下，等天亮了再做打算。

白宇平时睡得晚，正躺在床上发呆，就听到房间里床板吱吱呀呀的声音。

“现在这些年轻人，一点都不节制……”白宇一边想，一边笑着翻了个身。

“唔……你轻点儿……外面还有人呢……”

“……！”这个声音……

杨！修！贤！……

阿！

爸！

对！

你！

好！

失！

望！

房间里，井设计师红着眼睛把杨画家按在身下，拽着他两条细瘦的手臂，一边用力冲撞一边轻声说，“怕被人听见你就别出声。”

杨修贤跪在床上把头埋在枕头里，用力的咬着嘴唇，鼻子里时不时哼出一声轻轻浅浅的呻吟。他心里明白小祖宗这是醋劲儿上了头，心里暗叫不好。

背入的姿势有些新鲜，加上想到屋子隔音不好，一墙之隔的白宇也许正在听他们实况直播，堪比偷情般的刺激惹得杨修贤一个把持不住咬着枕头喷溅了出来。

“嘶……”井然被他突如其来的收缩绞得头皮发麻，他舔了舔后槽牙，手上突然加了些力道，借着惯性把杨修贤拽进怀里，用胳膊紧紧缠住眼前的人，在他耳边说：“今天怎么这么快?嗯?我回来之前……你在跟他做什么?嗯?”一边说着，一边反复用力碾过杨修贤最脆弱的地方。高潮过后异常敏感的身体禁不起这种程度的折磨，杨修贤不住颤抖，无力的双手试图拨开井然坚实的手臂，不想却被箍得更紧。

肩颈相接的脆弱皮肉被井然叼在嘴里，丝丝痛感夹杂着一阵阵高潮带来的颤栗让他脑子有点转不过来，幸而多年的油嘴滑舌让他条件反射一般的吐出几句情话：“宝贝，我只爱你，我只要你……”

没成想这一声“宝贝”直接引爆了核弹，井然用一只手臂从杨修贤的肋部斜着向上扳住他的肩膀，另一只手掐住他的细腰，把杨修贤修长的双腿夹在自己的两腿之间，咬着他的后颈，顶着阻力一下下的冲刺。

杨修贤整个人绷紧得像一张拉满的弓，井然似乎发了狠，每一次发力，都把他的小腹顶出一个弧形的凸起，每一次进出，都抵着他的敏感点碾磨。他把头用力向后仰，井然的手指抚过他漂亮的喉结，轻轻捂住了微张的嘴，“忍着点……”说罢，用力吮住他细嫩脖颈的一小块皮肉，连续发力。杨修贤咬着井然的手指，眼泪不知不觉流了满脸。忽然间，在他脑海中仿佛当空炸开了一道闪电，紧接着，持续不断的雷鸣嗡嗡作响，井然撤出去了大半，继而全力一顶，积蓄已久的山雨终于倾盆而落，杨修贤呜咽着和井然一起到达了云巅。

白宇是被饭香味叫醒的。昨夜他把头埋在枕头下面才得了片刻安宁，断断续续地做了一晚上躺在破破烂烂的小木筏在海上乘风破浪的梦，海风呜呜呜的吹得他脑仁疼。他顶着一脑门子官司勉强醒来，看到不远处餐桌上摆着煎蛋小香肠培根面包和米粥，虽然算不上丰盛，比起前段时间剧组提供的盒饭还是要强上不少。

杨修贤一脸倦意，穿着个松松垮垮的TShirt从房间一瘸一拐的晃出来，脖颈周围的红痕和牙印触目惊心。白宇目瞪口呆的看着他倒了杯水，梦游着往房间走，倒吸了一口冷气，“我天……这也太狠了点……”

“阿贤，你怎么醒了……？想喝水喊我，我给你拿……”井然急匆匆地一边擦着手一边奔向杨修贤。

杨修贤没理他，回手把门摔上了。

白宇心说知子莫若父，杨机长这是昨晚被RUA得太狠了，耍脾气呢。

井然碰了一鼻子灰，红着脸对白宇说：“阿贤估计要睡到下午了，待会儿吃完饭我带你去四处转转？罗马有很多很漂亮的建筑，我可以给你当导游。”

白宇心不在焉的跟着井然打卡了罗马的各种地标性建筑，临近黄昏，两个人来到了许愿池前，井然从口袋里掏出一枚硬币递给白宇：“许个愿吧，也许能实现呢。” 说罢转身去了不远处的冰淇淋店。

白宇闭上眼再睁开眼，井然已经换了身衣服剪短了头发一脸诧异的盯着他看，手中的硬币还未抛出去就掉在了地上，滚到了对面的人脚边。

“……井……”哦不对，这个应该是他龙哥了。

白宇一句哥哥还没叫出口，井然拿着冰淇淋走了过来。

“不知道你喜欢什么口味，所以买了椰子和芒果的……”井然笑着把冰淇淋递向白宇，见到他没接，才发现白宇面前站着一个和自己长得一模一样的人。

朱一龙一把把白宇拉进怀里，一脸警戒的看着井然。

“……咳咳，哥哥……这个是井然……”

“我知道他是谁，但你为什么会跟他在一起……？”朱一龙眉毛一挑，像极了剧说采访时说看到很多小姑娘要嫁给白宇时的他龙哥……

白宇头皮一紧，心说确实谁演的像谁，醋精人设不倒啊朱老师…… 咽了口口水连忙撇清关系：“哥哥其实我跟他不熟……”说完白宇想起来，这话昨天杨机长好像也说过……

还是井然打破了僵持的局面，“你好，你……也是穿越来的……？”

“我是来接他回家的。”

－－－－－－－可能是个番外？－－－－－－

“你刚刚许了什么愿？”

“不告诉你。”

那晚白宇被RUA得嗷嗷叫的时候，对此表示十分后悔。

朱一龙不知道在哪看来了一个新姿势，他从背后把双腿挤进白宇两腿之间，把人按在墙上钳住了双手，扣得紧紧地，让人动弹不得。他一边大力冲撞一边问：“你许的什么愿？嗯？”

白宇紧咬着嘴唇，随着身后的节奏从鼻腔发出小声的哼唧。“我……我许的……是……哥哥……要一直爱我……”仅存的理智和满格的求生欲逼着白宇给出了正确答案。

“傻瓜……”

“才不会告诉你我许的愿是BY47翻身做攻呢！哼！”


End file.
